I'll Be There
by Princess Snow-Senpai
Summary: This fanfic is based off a fanfic called, "Bramblestar's Death" written by RiverSpirit456 on Deviantart. "It doesn't matter how many times you tell me…" Valorn coughed violently. He took a deep breath as blood was coming down his jaw. "I'll always be there." Major Characters Death.


**Me: OMG I just love Springleafshipping. I don't know why, I just do.**

**Toxsa: *blushes***

**Beni: *blushes***

**Shoutmon: I see dat blush. *grins***

**Toxsa: Shoutmon! Staaph! -_-**

**Me: While I was typing this, I was playing sad music and it goes with it well. :P**

**Chooki: What was the sad song called?**

**Me: It was actually an instrumental version of my favorite powerful, sad, love song called "Just One Last Dance" By Sarah Connor ft. Marc Terenzi. The song was made in March 1, 2004. It's very beautiful you guys got to listen to it ;)**

**Ceylan: I've heard of it… It's beautiful!**

**Me: Dorulumon, disclaimer.**

**Dorulumon: Pomster does not own Tenkai Knights.**

**Me: My OCs won't be appearing in this one. So enjoy! Just wanna clear that up.**

* * *

**I'll Be There**

Everybody was dead. Bravenwolf was dead, Tributon was dead, Lydendor was dead, Dromus was dead as well and the whole Corekai army was destroyed. The Corrupted had finally won. It was a shocker.

Valorn was trying to find Venetta. For a long time, he did have a crush on her and was jealous of his friend Bravenwolf because she had a crush on him… or did she? The green Tenkai Knight felt his heart sank when he found Venetta was being slaughtered by Granox.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER YOU MURDERER!" Valorn screamed.

"Oh Valorn! Came here to rescue Venetta? How charming." Granox said sarcastically.

"N-No… Valorn… Run." Venetta said weakly. Valorn's heart was just ripping apart each time she heard her feeble voice.

He couldn't help but cry, "I'll never leave you…"

Valorn boldly leapt himself at Granox even though he had a snowball chance in hell of defeating him. They fought and it seemed like a century for the young video game specialist.

"I had enough of you!" Granox said. "You will die along with Venetta and the others!"

That's when Granox shot him with the new powerful pistol he used to kill Tributon and Lydendor. Valorn let out a howl of pain and agony and fell to the ground.

"Long live the Tenkai Knights…" Granox cackled psychotically.

When the coldhearted, remorseless killer left the two almost-dead knights in satisfaction. Valorn's vision was extremely dim and he saw Venetta.

"Beni…" He rasped in a feeble voice. Half dragging himself, Valorn made it to his side where the pink female knight lay. "Beni Charlotte Gunderson, are you still with me."

Venetta opened her turquoise eyes, they gazed at the green knight with a familiar look when she was annoyed with Valorn or any of the other boys, including Bravenwolf.

"Dimwit…" Venetta growled feebly, as blood was trickling down from her jaw. "Don't call me that… We are on Quarton… and secondly, how many times do I have to tell you, you big idiot dwarf, I don't need protecting…"

Valorn slowly crumpled to the hard, cold ground next to Venetta, his hands entangled with her hands.

"It doesn't matter how many times you tell me…" Valorn coughed violently. He took a deep breath as blood was coming down his jaw. "I'll always be there. Even if you like or you don't like me. You're too precious to me."

Venetta's eyes gazed at Valorn optimistically and dreamily but she still had her dim gaze. She slowly hugged Valorn.

"I love you Toxsa…" Venetta coughed.

Valorn couldn't help but cry in happiness. He never thought that Venetta was in love with him, he always thought that Venetta loved Bravenwolf.

"I thought you loved Bravenwolf…" Valorn rasped in a feeble voice.

"He was just a close friend of mine…" Venetta explained. "I have always loved you. Remember the time that we were playing that stupid game Warriors of Foohoo? Remember all that stuff I said?" (**A/N: The stuff she said was on Episode 32 "Toxic Toxsa"**)

"Y-Yeah…" Valorn stuttered.

"I really meant it…" Venetta said genuinely.

"I love you too, Beni…" Valorn said.

Valorn hugged Venetta, there were almost dying. He had to the last words before he could die.

_I'm sorry, mom, dad, Wakamei… I have fought bravely. You will understand… It's my time to go. You will carry on without me… I know you will, please stay strong even though I'm dying here on Quarton… _Valorn thought.

"Let us join Heaven… together… along with Guren… Ceylan… Chooki... and Gen…" Valorn said.

Venetta nodded weakly and buried her head in Valorn's neck. Valorn slowly closed his eyes. The sounds of the ruthless Corrupted cheered as the knights were gone. In Mr. White's shop, Valorn heard a voice.

"TOXSA!" Wakamei shouted, in tears.

It was too late, they were already dead.

* * *

**Months later**

**In Heaven**

"Hey guys!" Ceylan said cheerfully. There was Guren, Chooki and Gen talking and they saw Ceylan heading towards them.

"Where were you dude?" Guren asked.

"I was eating Heavenmade Lime parfait." Ceylan grinned. (**A/N: I don't really know if there is lime parfait in heaven because I'm not dead. And some of you are atheists and don't believe in Heaven, God, etc. so please don't go sending my hate mail or review flames on this. We are titled to our opinions. Thanks!**)

Gen rolled his eyes.

"Has anyone seen Toxsa?" Chooki asked.

"They are over there!" Ceylan said.

Everyone saw that Toxsa and Beni were cuddling with each other in peace. They wanted to be left alone.

"What's Pinky and Microchip doing together acting all…Lovey-dovey?" Ceylan snarled.

"Don't go sucking their blood just because they are in love with each other." Gen said plainly.

"What?" Chooki, Ceylan and Guren exclaimed.

"I saw Toxsa and Beni confessing their feelings for each other before they died." Gen said.

"I'll be a monkey's uncle." Chooki said.

Meanwhile with Toxsa and Beni.

"I love you Beni…" Toxsa said.

"I love you too, Toxsa…" Beni said. "But do you really mean it?"

"What makes you think that, beautiful?" Toxsa said, kissing Beni's cheek.

"Well… After I betrayed you guys… and—" Beni's sentence was cut off when Toxsa put a finger on her lips.

"I don't care, what they say about you. They don't know, how I feel for you. I don't care, what they say about me. I don't care what Chooki thinks of me or you or what the other guys say. They don't know and they can't see that I love you Beni." Toxsa said in a dreamy voice.

Beni grabbed Toxsa and French kissed him as tears rolled down her cheek. All she ever wanted was love and acceptance. Not to be on Vilius's side.

"I love you Toxic…" Beni said, choking on tears a bit.

"I love you too… And I will never ever leave you side." Toxsa said.

* * *

**Me: Oh my freaking god I feel like crying right now.**

**Cutemon: Why?**

**Me: Because this is so damn sad.**

**Dorulumon: *wipes tears with a napkin***

**Yang: I agrees Ma.**

**Yin: It is clear that you have a problem with proper English. -_-**

**Leroy: That's how Yang been talking sis.**

**James: CHU CHU!**

**Kestrel: HEY! I CALL MY CHOOKI THAT.**

**Chooki: 0_0 *blushes***

**Guren: Kestrel, James is only 2 months and 10 weeks old, he can only chu chu...**

**Yin: FUN FACT! Did you know that chu means "squeak" in Japanese ^^**

**Chaos: I'm seeing that we are veering off topic.**

**Penélope: *nods***

**Me: Anyways, review. No flames please.**


End file.
